


"Get Help"

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Almost Crack, Banter, Battle, Escape, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: As Leela and Narvin find themselves facing down an impossible escape, there's only one thing left to do: throw Narvin into the awaiting android assassins and stab the rest of them.
Relationships: Leela & Narvin (Doctor Who), Leela (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	"Get Help"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from the brains of [bravest_person_in_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland) and [LadyofLothal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofLothal/pseuds/LadyofLothal). They kept spouting off ideas and I just had to write it down XD 
> 
> Based off of the "get help" scene with Thor and Loki from Ragnarok!

The lift doors seemed to close slowly on purpose like they knew that Leela and Narvin were in a hurry and were doing their very best to make their mission fail. Leela expected a gunshot to explode outside and ricochet within the tiny confines of the space, but the doors finally closed, and they were safe. For now.

"I've sealed the doors on the tenth floor, but a few of the assassins managed to get through first,” Narvin said, speaking in between gulps of air. He stared down at a handheld scanner as if it would hold all the answers.

“How many exactly?” Even Leela’s heartbeat was roaring in her ears. She hadn’t run that fast in a long time.

Narvin grimaced as red dots blinked on the scanner. “Seven.”

“That is more than a few.”

“We don’t have a choice,” Narvin said, nearly speaking over her; he was obviously too wrapped up in whatever his scanner was telling him to really hear her. “That floor is our only way out.”

And so they lapsed into silence as the lift crawled upwards. Leela watched a display change numbers from one to two; they didn’t have long before they reached the tenth floor.

 _Seven assassins._ She had to think…

Narvin fidgeted. Leela couldn’t help but notice it out of the corner of her eye, however much she stared straight ahead to try and remain focused. Her hand rested on the hilt of her knife. She tried to block out the world around her and envision where the assassins would be standing when the lift opened up. She and Narvin would have the element of surprise, at least, but even then she was fairly sure she could only take out four of their enemies, at best. Not only was she tasked with taking out these android assassins, but also protecting Narvin. Yes, he had a staser, but she didn't trust him to protect himself.

Leela had seen an example of the enemy’s deadly gun only minutes before. She didn’t like their chances.

She tightened her grip on her knife.

“Leela?” Narvin asked, his voice soft despite the undertone of panic.

“Hush, Narvin, I am thinking.”

“I know, but this is important.” He hardly met her eyes as he half-turned towards her. "If..." He let out a long sigh through his nose. “If this is the end—”

"It is not the end, Narvin.” The words came too easily. When had she become so comfortable with lying? Yet, when she saw the raw fear in Narvin’s eyes, she knew she had to continue to give him hope somehow.

“They do not know what we look like,” Leela stated. They had at least managed to avoid being seen on the lower levels.

“Well, yes, but—”

“We will take them by surprise.”

Some of Narvin’s characteristic irritation seeped into his tone. “They're perfectly engineered android assassins, Leela!”

“Then we will do something unexpected." Once again she allowed her mind to consider the scene: seven assassins. One knife, one staser. If only there was some way she could take out at least three at once; then, she was confident that she and Narvin could eliminate the other four. But they had no other weapons. She looked around the lift, but there was nothing within the cold metal walls to help her but their reflections.

Unless…

The display indicated they were on the eighth floor. Leela spun on Narvin, causing him to jump and stare at her with wide, frightened eyes.

“Narvin," she said quickly, “you must pretend to be ill when the doors open."

“What?" Narvin blinked. "What will that—?“

“They will be distracted, and then I can get close enough to throw you into them.”

His eyes grew impossibly wider. _“Throw_ me? But…” He seemed too appalled for words, a rare occurrence for Narvin.

“Do it,” she snapped as a ding sounded. The doors began to slide open and Leela wrapped her arm around Narvin like she was supporting him. “Help!” she cried, pulling him forwards. Narvin remained stiff and Leela cast a glare at him.

With a sigh, Narvin went slightly limp in her grasp. Leela dragged him out of the lift, noting that the seven androids had their weapons raised, but they were staring at them, unmoving.

“Please help! My husband is injured!”

Narvin made a choking noise and his limbs locked up. He fell into a coughing fit and Leela thought she’d have to commend his acting later on—until she looked over, saw that his face was bright red, and realised that his coughing was very real.

She only just restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

“Halt!” one of the assassins said, holding out its hand.

But it was too late. Leela was already close enough.

She planted her feet and got a better grip on Narvin. “You must help him!” Then, with a battle cry, she hauled Narvin off his feet and tossed him straight into the three assassins in front of her. Narvin let out a strangled, undignified yelp as he collided with them, but Leela didn't wait to see them fall before she turned to the next two closest assassins and quickly stabbed them both in their artificial hearts in rapid succession.

Several staser blasts erupted behind her. Leela spun around to see that three other assassins had been felled, while Narvin grappled with two that he was sitting on. One of them had his staser and was twisting his arm at a sharp angle. Narvin cried out, his expression contorting with pain.

Leela leapt forward with another yell and plunged her knife into the assassin’s back. Narvin's arm was released, but his staser clattered to the ground. The final assassin turned its gun on Leela, but before she could lift her knife again, a staser bolt slammed into it and it slumped over, lifeless.

There was silence for a moment, broken only by Leela panting and Narvin letting out a groan as he stretched his neck.

"Was throwing me really your only idea?"

Leela shrugged. “It worked, did it not? Even with your bad acting.”

“My—?” He pressed his lips together. “You didn’t tell me the whole plan.”

"I told you all you needed to know.” She smiled at him, enjoying ruffling his feathers. "Was it really so much of a shock for me to pretend you were my husband?”

"No. I mean, yes! I mean—” He shut his mouth with a snap.

Leela chuckled as she stood and helped him up. "Come, Narvin. Let us get out of this place.”

“As long as we don’t have to ‘get help’ again,” he muttered. But even as he turned his head away, Leela saw there was a small smile on his face.


End file.
